My control Freak werewolf Boyfriend
by FreedomWriter10
Summary: set during remus' school days. in oc point of veiw. contains slash no flamers!
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE REVIEW.

And I don't have a beta so please excuse the spelling mistakes.

I do not own harry potter as much as I'd like to.

They where legends in school, I was a know body.

Now even though I'm in the same house as them, '

'Gryffindor' of course.

Do not ask me how I ended up in there because I'm not sure.

'Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.' are the biggest pranksters I've ever seen.

Always dropping dung bombs in the halls, doing all sorts of things to Severus Snape.

But that isn't how my story begins, oh no!

You see for 4 years I'd stayed out of their way, I was just a faceless person in the crowd to them.

Well I was until the poisons lesson, I was forced to work with Snape, putting it simply, I don't have any friends at school, I mean Lily often nice to me but we're not really close she just sits and reads with me by the lake.

Now I had no grudge ageist Severus, its just when your so close to the target people tend to notice you, the upside was Severus was the best potions student in our year, we where defiantly going to get this potion right.

I mumble hello.

I have this problem, even though I'm a 14 year old boy, I look more like a 13 year old girl, I'm slim and short with messy brown hair and shy hazel eyes my face is very delicate and my manner very soft, Its not fair I look down right feminine.

I just walk around with my head down so no one noticed me it worked for the most part of my life.

"right, today we're brewing the submittal water juice, can any one tell me what it does, ah of course miss Evens?" professor Slughorn ask smiling at Lily.

"submittal water juice is a potion that allows a dark creature to forcedly mate with a humans its mostly used by werewolves, its said that the creature will use this potion on someone it sees as a potential mate when the potion touch its mates skin they will become a totally submissive."

She tells him returning the smile.

"as usual correct Miss Evens, take 10 points to Gryffindor." the professor Slughorn says.

"you have an hour begin."

Snape look over at me. "stay out of my way and don't touch anything and we might actually pass."

I nod blushing, but Snape's already ignoring me, chopping things up and throwing them in, I just stand back and watch him.

The lesson was pretty quiet which I'm thankful for as I stare at Snape while he works, he not very attractive but watching him drew the potion is an a amazing sight, he barely looks at the book once, I cant help but be a little awed by him.

"that looks excellent my boy." the professor says while patting Snape on the back I'm completely ignored.

I see Snape sneer over my shoulder.

Oh no why did he have to do that, its going to set them off.

As the professor walk away to grade the others a voice comes from behind me.

"who you looking at Snivellus." that would be the voice of James Potter.

I turn and see, its Sirius Black and James Potter followed by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, I swallow and move back trying to hind in the shadows.

Please don't notice me!

Please don't notice me!

Which they don't.

"its amazing your mouth is actually bigger than your head, Potter." Severus snarls at him.

Oh no that not a good idea.

James pulls out his wand and points it at our caldron.

Oh hell no!

"please don't." I say stepping in front of the caldron but its to late the spell hits, the potion sprays covering me all over.

Great just great!

My skin fells hot but not boiling which I find strange,

Its kind of tingles.

"what's going on over here?" the professor shouts coming over to us, every one in the room is staring at me which makes me blush and squirm.

Professor stops in his tracks when he sees what I'm covered in.

"oh no, we need to get you outside now!" he says in a panicked voice.

"sir, I'm fine it doesn't hurt." I say in a small voice.

"that's not what I mean, to the hospital wing now!" he shouts at me pointing toward the door. "I'll be along soon, tell poppy what happened and what potion it was."

I nod and leave the room.

Walking the along the corridor the long way to the hospital wing I try to get the potion off my face using my jumper.

"stop." and I do, the voice is so dark and deep I shiver when I feel a body move very close behind me.

Then hands on my hips pulling me back in to a hard chest.

"I didn't say you could leave." the voice whispers in my ear making me shiver again.

I don't understand what's happening it like my body wont listen to my brain.

"I'm sorry." I say in a pleading voice.

The mouth gets lower licking my neck.

"mine."

"Mr Lupin, Mr Taylor! What in Merlin's name are you doing!"

Lupin as in Remus Lupin.

I'm still frozen in his hold when professor McGonagall runs over to us her hand on her heart.

"in all my years….never have I!….I thought you had more sense than your friends Mr Lupin…..and you Mr Taylor how dare you….get to the headmasters office now!" she screams at us.

But he ignores her still sniffing my neck.

"did you hear me." she shouts.

Then stops and looks at us curiously

When she tries to step closer to us Lupin growls from behind me his grip tightening.

She steps back.

"Mr Taylor, what happened" she ask looking at me.

"I…I'm not sure…we where making submittal water juice…some got on me…I got sent to the medical bay…then this." I stutter out squirming in Remus's hold.

Her face takes on one of utter sock.

"we have to get you to the medical bay now." she says calming herself down.

I nod Lupin just ignores her as he hand roam my body while he licks, bits and sniff me.

My face turns red.

I'm getting groped by one of the most popular boys in school in front of my head of house.

Oh my god and I thought when I first got my letter telling me I was a wizard was weird this blows that out of the water.

"Mr Lupin?" the professor tries to get his attention but it doesn't work. "Mr Taylor, I'm not an expert on these things but I think you're the only one he's going to listen to right now, could you ask him to go to the medical bay please."

My minds so jumbled, why would he listen to me?

But I'll try any thing if it gets me out of here.

Now I just have to work out how it do it, for some reason my body gets that feeling from before like my bodies acting on its own.

I turn around in his hold and lean in to him which pleases him because I feel him purr I put my head in the space between his neck shoulder.

I kiss the skin.

"please ." I beg my eyes focusing on his adams apple.

I kiss him in the same place again.

"please, let me go." and to my surprise he moves away from me but keeps a hold of my hand.

Professor McGonagall checks look a little flushed.

"right well, yes follow me then."

And we do Remus's eyes don't leave me once.

When we get to the medical bay professor Slughorn is talking to Madam pomfery.

"there you are." he says when he sees me then his eyes land on Remus.

"ah, I was afraid that would happen."

"what where you thinking Horace, brewing submittal water with Remus in the room, are you mad?" professor McGonagall shouts at him.

Whats does she mean with Remus in the room.

And that when it clicks, the mouthly visits to the hospital wing, all the bruises and cuts.

I turn and look at him.

"werewolf." I whisper in aw.

But he hears me and moves closer pushing himself up ageist me.

"are you afraid of me? Max." he ask.

His eyes are yellow and his voice dark, its freaking me out.

Lupin was always quiet and nice, well nicer than his friends any way.

"no…no I'm not." I guess I do have some Gryffindor courage in me even if it's a big fat lie.

The adults in the room are staring at us.

I move back from him blushing.

"well it appears I'm the last to know once again."

We all turn and see the headmaster.

"Albus do you know what his fool of a man has done?"

Professor McGonagall says in a stern voice.

"from the looks of thing Minerva, young Mr Taylor has been subjected to submittal water. And Mr Lupin as the closest magical creature has claimed him as a mate."

The headmaster says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"mmmm….I don't mean to interrupted, but I really don't want to be any ones mate, can we fix this." I say, they all turn and look at me a little surprised that I had spoken.

"ah." the Headmaster says starring at me.

Oh crap, this is going to be bad, I just know it.

"you cant fix it can you." I say sighing.

"sorry but no."

What the hell!

"Great just great, first I embarrass myself in front of the howl class, now I'm stuck as the fricking mate to a werewolf , what's next your gonna tell me, I'm the long lost pixy king from Narina." I shout breathing hard.

Every one stares at me in astonishment, that's the most I spoken at one time, not to mention that I've never shouted in the school before.

Lupin moves over to me and grabs my arms tightly staring at me with desire in his eyes.

"theirs a lot more to you isn't there?" he says.

I struggle to get away from him but he doesn't budge.

"get off me!" I shout at him.

Suddenly I'm being thrown on to the floor with him on top on me, his hands on either side of my head glaring down in to my eyes.

"calm down now." and I whimper as my anger leave me replaced by fear.

He growls then leans down and kisses me lightly.

I'm so shocked, I blush scarlet.

"interesting, it appears young Mr Taylor isn't totally submissive, no doubt because submittal water wasn't meant for someone as young as himself." professor Dumbledore says intrigued.

Are these people crazy.

"interesting indeed, but it appears that the potion is working very strongly on Mr Lupin, it seems the wolf inside him is dominate in this human body, I wonder how that works." professor Slughorn says while he walks around us.

Yep, defiantly crazy.

"if your not to busy, could you help get him off me." I say loudly.

"ah, my dear boy, Mr Lupin will only listen to you, what you must remember is being submissive does not make you weak, a dominant is only as strong as its submissive."

the Headmaster lost his marbles a long time ago didn't he, there is a reason for old peoples homes has no one told the wizarding world this.

Well if there not going to help, fine.

I look back up in to Lupin's eyes that haven't let my face.

Ok maybe if I do what I did before.

I lean up and kiss his neck.

Then pull back and look at him.

This is so embarrassing!

Fine I'll try something new, I kiss him on the lips.

"please let me up." I whimper out.

Remus eyes are locked on mine, he gets up off me, I start to get to my feet, he holds out a hand to me, I take it.

"thanks." I mumble.

Professor Dumbledore smiles at us. "well now that we're all standing there is much for us to talk about."

Really you think?

REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE REVIEW.

And I don't have a beta so please excuse the spelling mistakes.

I do not own Harry Potter or Remus as much as I'd like to.

But Max is mine.

Ok guys, I wrote this chapter right after a massive case of writers block, but I'm hoping it doesn't show.

Remus: "am I nicer in this chapter?"

FreedomWriter10: "indeed you are."

Sirius: "what about me, you cant have a story without me!"

Freedomwriter10: "no need to worry, I wouldn't write a story about Remus without you."

Sirius: "to right! Hey how come he gets a story written about him and I don't, that's just favouritism." *(glares)*.

FreedomWiter10: "because he's a werewolf, and your not." *(shrugging)*

Sirius: "so? I can turn in to a dog!" *(outraged)*

FreedomWriter10: "which is cool, just not as cool as being a werewolf."

Remus: "finally! Someone who agrees with me."

Sirius: "back me up James."

James: "your both lame, I turn in to a stag, so hands down I'm the best."

FreedomWriter10: "guys stop arguing, I need to get on with the story."

Sirius: "god your so moody."

Moody: "someone call me?"

James: "your not in this story, why's he here?"

*(thrum pointing at Moody.)

Moody: "AHHHHHHH!!!! But your dead!" *(points shaking finger, wobbling on his fake leg)*

Sirius: "not in this stories he's not." *(mumbles)*

James: "Oi what do you mean I'm dead?"

Everyone sweat drops!

FreedomWriter10: "moving on, please enjoy the story."

James: "no seriously, what's he talking about?"

Sirius: "FreedomWriter10 doesn't own any of us or any other Harry Potter character."

James: "DON'T IGNORE ME, WE'RE TALKING ABOUT MY UNTIMELY DEATH HERE!"

Remus: "please review."

James: "GUYS!"

Every one waves ignoring James' screams of rage.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Mr Taylor, Remus' condition is a secret, I trust you to keep it that way." professor Dumbledore voice is light but has a dark under meaning.

Like anyone would believe me anyway.

"I wont tell anyone." I say honestly.

The headmaster nods.

"ummm….what are we going to do about this." I ask holding up the hand that Remus still has a hold of, referring to the howl crazy werewolf mate thing.

The twinkle in the headmasters eyes is back.

"well, as I said there isn't much we can do, but I think the first thing that must be done is to get Mr Lupin back to his normal mind set."

I guess it wont be so bad I mean the normal Remus just kind of ignores me.

"right, so how do we do that?" I ask.

Madam Pomfrey steps forward.

"its very simple." she points her wand at Remus. "Corrigo"

Remus' eyes close after a few seconds they snap open.

He looks around the room, then down at our entwined hands.

"welcome back Mr Lupin."

He looks at the headmaster a little confused.

"sir? Whats going on?"

Are you kidding me, that's it! Why didn't they do that to begin with before I got bloody thrown to the floor and molested!

"it will all be explained to you Remus, it is a long and intriguing tale." the headmaster tells him calmly.

Yeah well you weren't the one getting felt up by Mr fluffy pants where you!

Remus lets go of my hand then shivers, that's weird?

"come with me Mr Lupin, you can see Mr Taylor when you get back to the Gryffindor common room." the headmaster leads Remus always.

He looks back at me with a strange look that makes squirm, blushing.

When the door to the medical bay close, the room goes silent.

I feel strange, its like the feeling when you've lost something but you cant remember what you've lost.

"Mr Taylor?" professor McGonagall voice snaps me out of my dream like state.

"sorry professor, did you say something?"

She sighs,

Well excuse me for not listening its been a weird day, I mean this wouldn't be happening if I went to a normal school!

"I asked if you needed me to escort you to the Gryffindor tower." her voice has a little concern in it, under all her sternness I guess she really cares about her students.

"no, I'll be ok." I say.

"well on the bright side Severus potion was a success, he very bright that boy, he'll defiantly go far in life." professor Slughorn says happily.

I think theres something in the water in this place.

I mean who in there right mind would see this howl fiasco as a success? Teachers are just weird!

By the look on professor McGonagall face I think she agrees with me.

"ummm….since tectonically I was Severus' partner that means I pass too right?" I ask.

Come on, I was the one who had to go though all this crazy stuff, I better bloody pass.

professor Slughorn looks over at me. "well, yes I suppose it does."

professor McGonagall sighs again.

She does that allot I guess being the only sane teacher on staff can be tiresome.

"Mr Taylor, you had better be off, you don't have any other classes today, so I think you should get some rest."

Sounds like a plan.

"yes professor."

Walking out of the medical bay, toward Gryffindor tower, my mind plays back everything that happened.

I mean, Remus a werewolf it weirdly makes sense.

That must be why he's so quiet, I may not have been in the magical world long but I know enough to know they don't look kindly on people like Remus, poor guy.

I wonder if his friends know? Knowing James and Sirius they probably do.

I walk up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"red lions." I say.

He smiles and opens the door for me.

There isn't many people in the common room.

I just look down and walk toward the stairs.

"oi!" I stop and look up.

Oh crap! James, Sirius and Peter walk up to me.

"your that guy, that got hit with Snivellus' potion right?" Sirius smirks at me lazily leaning on the stairs blocking me from going up.

I nod nervously.

James smiles at me.

"sorry about that, but you shouldn't have stepped in the way."

Yes because this is all my fault, how silly of me to not want my work blown up.

"don't worry about it." I mumble trying to side step them to get up stairs only to have my way blocked again.

"don't suppose you've seen Remus, see he disappeared just after you left."

Ok do I lie or tell the truth?

Decisions, decisions.

"ummmm…I think he's with the headmaster." I tell them lamely.

Part truth, that's better than a stone face lie I guess.

Sirius and James share a look.

"really? Ok well we'll see you later."

They walk off but the way they're curious eyes stay on me a little to long makes me nervous as hell.

Just what I need! Making those guys curious is never a good idea.

Finally getting to my room I look at my bed, like it the most amazing thing to ever be invented.

Dropping down on to it, curling up in to a ball.

Somehow I have a feeling that my life just got a howl lot more complicated, and lets face it, its not like it was a walk in the park before.

I mean Remus may be back to normal, but the headmaster said there was nothing he could do about the mating thing.

Why do these thing always happen to me?

………………………………........................................

"hey wake up!" a loud voice shakes me out of my sleep.

Groaning and looking up groggily I see Remus, sitting on my bed leaning over me.

HOLY CRAP!

I jump back screaming, throwing out my hands to push him away but Accidentally rolling off the bed, with a thud landing on the floor ungracefully.

"are you ok!?" he scrambles to the side of the bed looking down at me as I groan in embarrassment and slight pain.

Of all the stupid things to do!

"that looked like it hurt." his voice is full of worry.

Of course it bloody hurt, I didn't fall on a cloud of pillows, who thought putting stone floors in a school was a good idea.

"I'm fine." I mumble getting up blushing red.

Surprisingly he smiles at me, it's not a smirk or a pity smile, it's a genuine warm hearted smile.

I blush a darker shade of red.

"Remus, will you hurry up, my stomach caving in on itself from lack of food, grab your boyfriend and lets go!" Sirius shouts coming in to the room looking at us in annoyance.

Hold on! Boyfriend?!

I look at Remus whose just glaring at Sirius.

"do you ever think before you open your mouth?" Remus asks.

Sirius just shrugs. "my brain doesn't kick in till I've had my pumpkin juice."

I think it's a safe bet that he isn't any better after his pumpkin juice.

Remus turns to look at me his eyes soften.

"would you like to have breakfast with me?" even though he's asking it doesn't sound like a question.

Well he's not acting like a crazy pervert like yesterday, but walking in to the main hall with him and his friends is going to draw attention to me.

But if I say no, he might think its because I don't like him because he's a werewolf, which isn't true.

I mean wizard, werewolf, talking firefly whatever floats your boat, it's all the same bunch of crazy if you ask me.

I look down at my messy school robes that I forgot to get changed out of last night.

"just let me get dressed." I tell him.

He beams me a smile.

"aww.. come on you look fine, stop being a girl." Sirius wines.

Just because he looks like he just stepped out of a bush doesn't mean that look can work for us all.

Remus ignores him.

"sure, we'll wait for you downstairs."

Sirius mumbles as he follows Remus out of the room.

Fumbling about getting dressed and brushing my teeth.

Then going down stares to meet them.

I'm ashamed to say I'm kind of wishing they've left and forgotten about me.

But of course as I walk in to the common room there waiting just like he said.

Sirius is lazing on a chair while Remus stands by the stairs.

I get some curious looks as I walk over to them.

Mostly girls, probably wondering what the school outcast in doing hanging around with the popular kids.

"finally!" Sirius shout oblivious to the looks he's getting.

He stands up and walks toward the portrait.

Remus smiles at me and follows him, I just blush at the looks that are coming my way and move a little closer to Remus for protection, strangely the closer I get to him the more comforted I am.

When we get to the great hall, James waves us over to where he and Peter are sitting, they saved a place for me like they new I would say yes, I don't know how I feel about that.

Remus waits for me to sit first, I smile a little and sit down, looking at the table to avoid any ones eyes.

"you know your lucky he's cute Moony imagine if the potion hit Snivellus, I'm sorry to say I would disown you as a friend." James' voice is low so only we can hear him.

I look up to see James, Sirius and Peter snickering.

Well I guess that answers my question about if they know.

Remus glares at them.

"shut up."

When he looks at me his face takes on a serious look.

"you should eat something." his voice is demanding.

He starts putting buttered toast on my plate.

Sorry do I look like a child, I do believe I been doing fine getting food for myself since I was about 7 obviously I set off the vibe of the helpless idiot who cant do things for himself.

His eyes don't leave my face, I guess he wasn't kidding.

I sigh picking up a peace of toast and nibble at it, his face relaxes a little.

And he turns to his own food ignoring the looks James and Sirius are sending him.

Awkward much!

…………………

REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its taken so long to update I've been working on other stories, but I haven't given up on this one I enjoyed writing it a lot so I'm hoping to get back to it.

FreedomWriter10: I'm not to happy with this chapter, but there we go.

James: I like it, I think it's funny.

Sirius: he's right, I mean it is a bad day for you, with your mums death day and all.

FreedomWriter10: true that's why I added the madness bit in, mum loved them. (^-^)

Remus: will I ever get in to Max's pants?

FreedomWriter10: dude I'm the one writing this fic…..so of course you do.

Remus smirks at Max.

James: what about us do we get any loving?

FreedomWriter10: I might hook you and lily up, I mean I want Harry to be born.

James: whose Harry?

FreedomWriter10 sweat drops

FreedomWriter10: your future son.

James: hold on a minute, you only write Slash, YOU TURNED MY FUTURE SON GAY DIDN'T YOU!

FreedomWriter10: I slightly might have.

James pulls out wand.

FreedomWriter10: HELP! Sirius if you save me I'll write you in a lover.

Sirius turns in to dog and steals James' wand.

FreedomWriter10 strokes dog-Sirius.

Remus sweat drops looking at them, putting his arm around Max and pulls him away from them.

Remus: FreedomWriter10 doesn't own Harry Potter

Max: although she does own all the books.

…...

Its been a weird couple of days, Remus wont leave me alone for more then 17 minute, trust me I've counted!

And of course where ever Remus is so are his friends.

They're good guys don't get me wrong its just when your used to being on your own all the time to never being alone it can mess with your head.

That's why I'm hiding, thank Merlin for the girls bathroom, no one comes in here because of the ghost hunting it, she gone at the moment, so I can just sit here reading in quiet.

I hear the door open, pulling my legs up I hope they just go away.

"Remus this is stupid, why would he be in the Girls bathroom?" Sirius voice sounds annoyed.

"I checked everywhere else, he has to be here!" Remus shouts in anger.

Oh for Merlin sake!

Opening the door, I storm out and over to Remus who smiles till he see the look on my face.

"that's it! I cant take this anymore! I was willing to put up with this stupid mate thing, but I cant even go to the bloody toilet without you following me! 2 Hours! You are to leave me alone for 2 HOURS a day, Or so help me god, I will Hex your werewolf arse into next Tuesday! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" I shout panting.

The look on their faces is priceless, Sirius is staring at me in wonder and Remus looks like I just slapped him.

Remus takes a step towards me, but I hold up my hand.

"2 hours starting now."

He breaths out harshly.

"GO!" I shout pointing to the door.

He turns and walks out, Sirius is still looking at me but he looks confused.

"you are a guy right?" he asks.

I nod slowly like he's lost his mind.

He points to the door.

"so why are you in the Girls bathroom?"

Shit! Come on think of something! And of course the first thing to come out of my mouth is completely stupid.

"I like to live dangerously, werewolf mate, swimming in the lake, using the Girls bathroom." I tell him trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"you might be fun after all." he's looking at me like I'm the most interesting thing he's seen today, what idiot would believe that?

"I have to tell Jamie about this, using the Girls bathroom! Genius!" he shouts as he runs out the door.

After I stare at the door in bafflement for few seconds I get my book and head for the library, now werewolf boy is off my back I can have some quiet time.

I was going to write that letter home, better tell the rents what's going on.

Not that it will help, my family's crazy, my brother Charlie always find it funny that I'm the only normal one in the family and I turned out to be a wizard.

I bump in to Severus, who grabs my arm pulling me in to a dark corner.

"You know their Secret don't you?" his voice is dark, the grip on my arm tightens.

Ok what is it with wizards and personal space.

Pulling my arm away from him, I look at him with what I hope a confused look.

"I don't know what your talking about."

The sneer on his face tells me he doesn't believe me.

He pushes me back in to the wall hard.

"do not Lie, why else would they take an interest in you."

Thanks well don't I feel popular.

Its not like he has people lining up to be friends with him is it.

But hes right and he doesn't look like hes going to let me go till I tell him something.

I need an excuse come on think, THINK!

"mmmmm….. I'm teaching them about muggle music." I tell him lamely.

He looks at me confused that when I see an opening and side step him and run toward the library door.

As soon as I enter I see Sirius and James sitting at a table, running over I take a seat, Severus sees me and heads in our direction.

Panicking I start to sing or more like say the lyrics to baggy trousers by Madness.

James and Sirius stare at me like I've gone crazy, in fact half the library is staring at me.

Severus has stopped and is glaring at me.

James and Sirius after they recovered from the shock start to clap along.

When I'm finished I sit down and look down at the desk.

I can hear James and Sirius trying to hold their laugher in but they crack and are laughing so loud the table shake.

"where did you learn that." James shouts still laughing.

"you have to teach that to us!" Sirius tells me between laughs.

"what did I tell you this kid is full of surprises." Sirius tells James when they've calm down enough to talk normal.

I blame this one my brother, he plays the song non-stop, it was the only thing I could think of.

Oh Merlin when Remus finds out, I'll never be able to face another person in this school as long as I live!

…...

Please review.


End file.
